The Magic Roundabout (2020 film)
''The Magic Roundabout ''is a 2013 French-British-American computer-animated adventure comedy film based on the television series of the same name created by Serge Danot, and serves as a reboot of the 2006 film of the same name, where it was also known as ''Doogal ''in the U.S. The film was released on September 20, 2013 in the United Kingdom and France, and on October 18, 2013 in the United States. The film received positive reviews from critics, with many considering a huge improvement and a "spiritual successor" to the 2006 film. Plot Coming soon! Voice Cast U.S. version * Daniel Tay as Doogal ** Max Charles voices a young Doogal * Kylie Minogue as Florence * Jon Stewart as Zeebad * William H. Macy as Brian * Chevy Chase as Train * Whoopi Goldberg as Ermintrude * Jimmy Fallon as Dylan * Bill Hader as Soldier Sam * Ian McKellen as Zebedee * Kevin Smith as Moose * Eric Robinson as Basil * Heidi Brook Myers as Coral UK version * Robbie Williams as Doogal * voices a young Doogal * Kylie Minogue as Florence * Tom Baker as Zeebad * Jim Broadbent as Brian * Lee Evans as Train * Joanna Lumley as Ermintrude * Bill Nighy as Dylan * Rupert Everett as * Ray Winstone as Soldier Sam * Ian McKellen as Zebedee * Ben Kingsley as Moose * Ediz Mahmut as Basil * Daniella Loftus as Coral France version * Henri Salvador as Doogal * Vanessa Paradis as Florence * Michel Galabru as Zeebad * Dany Boon as Brian * Valerie Lemercier as Ermintrude * Eddy Mitchell as Dylan * Gerard Jugnot as Soldier Sam * Elie Semoun as Zebedee Additional voices * Ava Acres * Steve Alterman * Emily Anderson * Erica Beck * Bob Bergen * Catherine Cavadini * John Cygan * Brian T. Delaney * Sandra Dickinson * Melissa Disney * Chris Edgerly * Cory Edwards * Teresa Gallagher * Pamela Hayden * Wendy Hoffman * Ashley Johnson * John Kassir * John Krasinski * Raquel Lee * Chloe Looper * Yuri Lowenthal * Sherry Lynn * Danny Mann * Mona Marshall * Mickie McGowan * Julia McIlvaine * Breckin Meyer * Bryce Papenbrook * Paige Pollack * Jan Rabson * Della Saba * Kerry Shale * Marilyn Tokuda * Kari Wahlgren * Frank Welker * Scott Whyte * Debra Wilson * Adam Wylie * Keone Young Production Development In 2006, D.A. Nichols stated that there was a sequel to ''Doogal ''in the works at Action Synthese, but the company was closed down before it was completed. Later in June 2011, Abbey Thickson confirmed that the cancelled sequel would be reworked into a reboot of the film, with a new plot and a new storyline. Pre-production began the following month, with Thurop Van Orman directing, and Nichols and Thickson producing. Butch Hartman later confirmed that he was returning to write the screenplay,. Casting On July 10, 2011, Daniel Tay announced on Twitter that he was returning to voice Doogal. Kylie Minogue confirmed her return later that day, as did Jon Stewart and William H. Macy. On August 4, 2011, it was announced that Chevy Chase, Whoopi Goldberg, Jimmy Fallon, Bill Hader, and Kevin Smith would all be returning for the reboot. On September 17, 2011, Ian McKellen confirmed that his character Zebedee will return. On October 7, 2011, Robbie Williams, Rupert Everett, Bill Nighy and Jim Broadbent will voice the United Kingdom voices. Animation Most of the animation for the film was handed by NicThic Cinemation Studios, NicThic's in-house animation studio.Category:Films Category:NicThic Wiki